


Halloween 1979

by TheVulgarSpecialist



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Horror, Mild Smut, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVulgarSpecialist/pseuds/TheVulgarSpecialist





	1. Halloween

It was Halloween night and my parents were out of town, I didn't really feel like having anyone over so I put on a movie and laid on the couch. It was some cheap monster movie from the 60s.

I wished so badly I had something to do, Halloween is my favorite holiday, something in me really wished something would happen. Not anything bad, just something different.

Graduating class of 1978 was suppose to make everything change, 'create opportunities' as my mother would say. But my life is boring, I've been an adult for a year and things haven't changed. I can't do what I want, I can't hang out with who I want.  
But maybe the 80s would be different, maybe I'd even get a boyfriend.

My eyelids felt so heavy, I couldn't keep them open. I sat up and tried to wake up, but I ended up laying back down and fell asleep watching the movie.

I guess I didn't hear the back door I'd forgotten to lock open, or hear him walk through the house, what woke me up was his presence. My eyes flew open and I sat up. He looked down at me from the end of the couch, it's actually a futon, I had the end of it down so I could see that in his hand was a knife.

My heart started racing. "What... What do you want?" His mask was an eerie white, the light from the TV was the only thing that shed light on him, the hair on the mask was wild and red. The woman in the movie screamed, I wondered if I should do the same.

But he did something I didn't expect, he dropped the knife and crawled onto the futon and on top of me before I could process what was happening. I could hear him breathing heavily, he was much bigger than me. I made a move to dart out from under him but he placed his hands on my shoulders, bearing his weight down on me.

I cried out and raised my hands to his chest, pushing. It was in vain, he was a lot stronger than me. I looked down, remembering man's weakness. That was the first human thing I'd heard from him, he cried out and fell off the side of the futon. I took my opening, leaping up from the futon and ran up the stairs. I have a phone in my room, I closed the door behind me and pushed my dresser in front of it.

I wretched the phone off the receiver and dialed 911. The opperator's voice came through. "What's your emergency?" The voice sounded like an older woman who really didn't care.

"There is a man in the house, my parents aren't home. Please help, I think he wants to hurt me. He has a knife."

The woman's voice immediately came through. "Do you know how many calls we've had tonight? You know how many of them were pranking us? All of them!"

I blurted out the address and then heard the dial tone to flat. "Shit!" I searched the room for a weapon, I remembered I have a pocket knife in my underwear drawer. I frantically searched through the drawer when a loud banging issued from the door. He was trying to break the door down.

I found the knife and looked around, I opened one of the windows to make him think I'd left. Then I went into the closet and closed the door as quietly as I could. I could see him through the slots in the door.

He eventually got the door opened enough to slip into the room. He went to the window and leaned out, I sighed in relief. He immediately shot up and looked in my direction.

I held my breath as he approached, he leaned forward and I shrank back to the back of the closet. He reached to the handle and turned it, I was shaking and trying to be quiet.

The door opened and when he saw me he lunged towards me, grabbing me and pulling me to his chest, he stroked my hair with his hand, the other was pressed tightly to my waist.

I tried to open the knife with one hand and only succeed in closing my finger in it, I cried out and dropped it, he looked down at the knife and then at me.

He shook his head and took up the knife and threw it out the window. It was like watching my last hope you out. He turned to me and grabbed my hand, he lifted his mask enough to raise my hand to his mouth and suck the blood from my finger. It was kinda sexy, in the weirdest way.

His mouth, the only thing I saw of his face was curled into a smile, if I could judge by what I saw, he was younger than I expected. He lowered the mask back and lifted me, pressing me against the wall. He ran his hand down my sides before resting them on my hips.

I couldn't believe he hadn't hurt me, in spite of my own senses I reached up and ran my hands over his shoulders, he tensed up to a moment before relaxing into my touch, his eyes closed and it seemed as if he hadn't relaxed in a long time.

He suddenly picked me up and tossed me onto the bed. I suddenly wasn't so sure I should be going along with this, he went over to the bed. Getting on top of me, he put his masked face so close to me. "You shouldn't trust strangers." He said so low I could have missed it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, the fear rising again in me.

"I'm a killer. I could kill you." His tone was teasing, he trailed his hand down my stomach.

"Why haven't you killed me then yet?" I rubbed between his legs.

I could see his eyes close for a moment. "There's still time." He grabbed the bottom of my shirt.

There is no way he's actually a killer, probably some boy from around here wanted to get laid. He grinded his hips against mine, I could feel him through his pants as he started to lift my shirt.

Then sirens, blaring through the room. I could see the lights through the window. He lifted up, I sat up under him. He was about to climb off the bed, I grabbed him by his shoulders. "Okay 'killer', how about you tell me your name?"

"You really don't believe me?" He paused. "I'm Michael." Then he got up and squeezed through the door to my room.

I went after him. "Michael who?"

But he was already out of view. I got off the bed and went downstairs. A police officer stood at the door. "Is he still here?"

I contemplated. Should I tell the truth? "I don't know what you mean, what man?"

"A man named Michael Myers, he escaped from a mental institution and has already killed three people on this street. We got a call from this house saying a man was here."

I shook my head, so he wasn't lying. "No, there was no man here. I was just about to get in the shower. But good luck finding him."

The officer nodded. "Just keep your door locked ma'am. He's dangerous."

I nodded. "Of course, good luck."

The officer left, I looked the door and turned around. I could see Michael at the back door, I ran to him and looked at him through the screen door. "You were telling the truth?"

He stared at me, I opened the screen door. "Is it true? Are you Michael Myers?" I could tell he wasn't gonna answer. "Are you gonna finish what you started?"

He shook his head. "Not now.

I scoffed. "Then when? I'm so fucking bored."

He laughed low. "You'll figure something out... See you next Halloween."

I laughed and turned at the sound of the police engine starting up. I turned my head back to Michael but he was gone. I stepped out and looked around, a chill crept down my spine at the empty yard in the moonlight.

Suddenly a year seemed like forever, but the 80s would be different. Because now I have Michael to wait for, unless he gets caught. But somehow, I know that won't happen.


	2. Halloween 1980

I counted the days down to Halloween, and when the 31st came, I was happy to find out my parents were having a midlife crisis and decided to go to Vegas.

Now it was just about passing the time until night, I had a feeling he wouldn't show up until the sun went down.

My friend Casey called me around 6:30, I just finished dinner. "Hey Sarah! we're having a Halloween party down at Eddie's house. Do you want to come with?"

I tried my best to come up with an excuse, my eyes scanned the room and outside the window I could see him, his pale mask stood out against the contrast of the darkness all around me. I felt a smile creeping over my face. "I'm real sorry about that Casey, but I have to watch the house for my parents, they went out of town."

Casey paused for a minute. "Well, maybe after the party I could swing around?"  
I looked at Michael and replied. "No, I came down with an illness. I don't think it'll last long, but it's real contagious, you should probably stay away."

"Oh, yeah, I get it. You have fun, all right Sarah?"

"Yeah, you take care of yourself. Goodbye."

She hung up, I turned around and put the phone down, wondering if she would try and come over anyway. When I turn back Michael is right in front of me. I gasped and put my hand on my chest. "You need to stop doing that."

"You need to stop leaving the back door unlocked."

I smiled. "Or what? The killer could come in?"

His eyes scan me. "Yeah, something like that." He reached out to me and ran his hand over my shoulder. "You look different."

I laughed. "That's funny, you look the same. I heard you were almost caught, I was half worried you wouldn't show up tonight."

He half laughed. "They're fucking idiots." He stared off as if recalling calling the whole thing, he seemed amused.

"Michael?" I asked, leaning into his view.  
"Sarah?" He replied looking at me. "That is your name, right? That's what you told Casey."

"You were listening? Yes my name's Sarah. I didn't realize I hadn't told you."  
He moved closer to me leaning his face close to mine. "You were too busy fighting me, don't you remember?"

I remembered the whole situation so vividly, not a day has gone by that I didn't think about it. "Yeah... Sorry about that." I smirked. "It was kinda sexy though, don't you think?"

He paused for a moment, staring at me through his mask. "Your knee driving right into my nuts?" He was silent for a minute. He leaned down and put his arms around my shoulders and squeeze. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I missed you Michael." I looked up at him. "Did you kill people before you got here?"

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"Why do you kill people?" He shrugged. "You mean you don't know why you kill people?"

He didn't speak for several seconds. "I don't want to talk about it, I came here to see you." He squeezed my shoulders and leaned his face down in mine. "I was hoping to finish what we started."

I placed a kiss on the lips of the mask, pressing my body against his. "I was hoping the same. I promise I won't call the cops this time."

He tilted his head. "It just added to the fun, you know they wouldn't have been able to help you. Do it, try and get away from me."  
I thought about it for a moment, but then the idea just seemed like too much fun. I put my finger up. "You have to wait a minute before you come find me, okay?"

He shrugged, he was too hard to read, but I'd have to take his gesture as a yes. He turned around and I stole the moment to slip my shoes off and pad silently across the room. I decided to hide in my parent's bathroom, I went through the hallway next to the steps and into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I looked around without turning the light on, I eyed the shower for a moment, but that just seemed too obvious. So I just stood behind the door, if he opened it it would only hide me better. I could hear him walking around, that was not a whole minute.

Then I heard my parents bedroom door creak open and I heard him open their closet door, then everything was silent. I could hear him getting closer, an idea came over me. I put one hand over my mouth as the door opened. As he walked by me and pulled the shower curtain open I turned the lock on the door and slammed it behind me. Running to the living room and shoved myself under the futon.

I could already see him walking around the living room just as I got settled, I had to quiet myself. Suddenly I was afraid of him again, he's too damn quiet. Then when I blinked, I realized I'd lost sight of him, then a pressure on my ankle and he was pulling me out from under the futon.

I kicked and shouted, eventually I kicked his arm and scrambled free from him. When I stood, he grabbed me around the waist, lifting me off the ground like nothing. I still fought him.

"Michael! You're scaring me!"

He put me down and put his hands on either shoulder. "Were you really scared?"

I looked up at him with disbelief on my face. "Yes, yes I was. You're fucking scary."

He was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing. "You're fucking fast. You almost got away from me." He then shut up again. "Hey, I'm sorry. I get it if you want me to go."

I shook my head quickly, melting into his touch as he rubbed my shoulders. "No, I want to go upstairs and see you put that muscle to good use."

He let go of my shoulders. "Is that an order?"

I paused for a moment. "Yes."

He ducked down and took me up, throwing me over his shoulder. He carried me upstairs, opened my room door and took me to the bed, flopping me into the bed. He at once got to work trying to pull my shirt off, when he got it over my head and threw it aside he pulled at my bra, he didn't seem sure how to take it off. I sat up and helped him with it, he pushed me back down to the bed and got on top of me, feeling me all over.

He was being rough with me, I was half tempted to tell him to be careful. I patted his shoulder, he looked at me and stopped working on my pants. "Can we have music?"

He nodded. "Do you have a record I can put on, or?"

I pointed to my dresser. "I have a radio." I watched him walk over to my dresser and turn the dial on the radio, it came on and he shook his head at what was playing. "What? Do you not like foreigner?"

He shrugged and turned it up, he came back over to me and by the time he had my pants off Go All The Way by The Raspberries was playing. I pulled him up to eye level. "I guess you aren't gonna take the mask off?"

He hesitated for a moment before shaking his head.

"Will you at least take off the jumpsuit?"

He huffed and shook his head. "I don't get naked."

Before I could ask any further he pushed in between my legs and thrusted into me. I grabbed around his neck and pulled him down to me. He thrusted hard and quick, I could barely think before soft moans were escaping my lips.

I wanted more than anything to kiss him, to rip off the mask and taste him. But this much intimacy was so worth the wait and I didn't want to push it.

***

We went downstairs and I laid on top of him on the couch, I was now just in my bra and underwear. A slasher film was on the TV, Michael seemed to enjoy it. His hands trailed down and up my back, I almost fell asleep at his gentle touch.

A knock came at the door. "Shit, Michael. Hide." I got off him and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around myself. By the time I gathered my bearings and looked around, Michael was out of sight. I went over to the door and opened it.

Casey looked at me and smiled. "I brought you some candy. God, you look rough." She looked at my hair and handed me a small bowl.

"Thanks Casey, I just really need sleep. That's what I was doing."

She nodded. "Well, I'll leave you alone then. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you though, I really appreciate it. Be safe getting home."

She nodded. "I will! You get better!" She trotted down the stairs and out of view.

I closed the door and went up the stairs to see Michael staring at the radio on the dresser in my room. I adjusted the blanket and walked over to him. I could hear the radio playing All My Loving by The Beatles. "I remember this song." Michael turned to me. "Do you know it?"

I nodded. "Of course I know it." I suddenly felt really sad. "Is this the last time I'll see you Michael?"

He shook his head. "Until next Halloween."

"A year is such a long time."

He lifted his hands to the mask and took it off. He was young, not much older than me. He had a slender face, dark hair that was messy and low brows. He was handsome, a dangerous kind of handsome. He put his arms around my waist, the blanket fell and his lips met mine, he tilted his head and the kiss lasted forever, but not long enough.

He drew back from the kiss and he looked so sad, so alone. "Sarah, you know I have to leave, it isn't smart for me to stay."

I nodded, I could see nothing but a blur. He wiped the tears from my face and kissed me on the forehead. I put my hands on either side of his face. "I'll wait for you. Please try not to get yourself into trouble."

He nodded, but he wasn't convincing. He picked his mask up from the dresser and put it back on. I followed him down the stairs and to the back door. He opened the screen door and stood on the steps, turning to me. I could still hear the music from upstairs, I pulled him into a hug, resting my face on his shoulder.

He rubbed my back and pulled away, he walked halfway across the yard. I called after him. "I think I love you Michael!"

He paused for a moment, turning to me. "I know you do Sarah." He paused. "I love you too."

An owl hooted from the tree to the left, I looked up and when I looked back he was gone. I laughed and went back into the house. I was right, the 80s are different. So far, the 80s rocked.


End file.
